Makoto Makimura
Makoto Makimura (マキムラ マコト, Makimura Makoto, known as 筱喬, Xiao Qiao in China) is a character in Yakuza 0. She is requested to be killed by Goro Majima under the orders of Tsukasa Sagawa in order to return to the Tojo Clan . Biography Born to a Japanese mother in China, Makoto goes to Sotenbori two years before the events of the game to search for her brother after getting repatriated to Japan. Working as a live-in hostess for a short while, she was then conned by Jun Oda, who sold her to a Korean syndicate, causing her to suffer from post-traumatic psychogenic blindness. In 1988, she became a target of both the Tojo Clan and the Omi Alliance because she inherited the contested Empty Lot in Kamurocho from her grandfather. Yakuza 0 She was first introduced in the fourth chapter, where Majima visited a massage parlor where she was working, on a mission to assassinate her, hoping for a second chance as a yakuza. However, inside, Majima was initially misidentify her to Lee Wen Hai, her workmate at the parlor, leading to a fight at the parlor. Shortly after the fight, a group of men visited the parlor and quickly identify the man as Lee Wen Hai, much to Majima's shock that the target is the blind woman who became shocked at Majima's arrival. Outside the parlor, said group of men took her to the street until they were intercepted by Majima. Majima later took her to a quiet spot, where Makoto was terrified by the previous encounter to a point where she hugged Majima's leg. Afterwards, at the start of the seventh chapter, she was brought to an old warehouse where Majima had enough time to correctly identify her and told her his personal mission to kill someone named Makoto Makimura until Majima realized that the target was a blind woman. She was then put under Majima's protection after being instructed to do so by Lee after an encounter at a local mahjong parlor. After finding out the truth of Makoto's past and sharing his own, Majima notices that he made her sad and she begins to tear up intensely. To defuse the situation that he put himself in, Majima hurriedly dashes out to fetch her some takoyaki, making the excuse that she is only sad because she is hungry. Majima returns from purchasing takoyaki and preps her meal. After finishing the meal, Makoto then asks how Majima lost his sight. He tells her that it was an accident and that he'll never be able to see out of it again, but reassures her that his other eye does just fine. Makoto feels pity for him and he catches her gazing in his direction, making him blush. She then tells him that she has the chance to regain her eyesight one day but still feels bad about what happened to Majima. He tells her that he does fine but ever since he lost his eye, he has lost the handsomeness in his face. She is surprised to hear that he is handsome and chuckles because she wishes to see his face. Majima is happy to have heard a laugh come from her ever since the incident at the massage parlor and notices that she has a watch on her wrist, which baffles him since she is blind. Makoto tells him that she used to wear it before she was kidnapped and it reminded her of having a normal life, but ever since then the time and chime that it makes does not work. She does not want to throw it away and will wait for the day to fix it to hear the chime again, which Majima tells her that he understands her reasonings and tells her to keep it. She then comes to the conclusion that if she keeps the things of the past, she'll remain there and be weak. She abandons it and thanks Majima for his kind words. He feels guilt and remorse and decides to keep her watch without her knowing it. Lee visits the warehouse where Majima and Makoto are waiting for his plans about how to save Makoto from the yakuza. Lee gives Makoto a drugged beverage, making her instantly fall asleep. Lee then reveals to Majima that his plan is to kill another woman who looks identical to her so that the yakuza can give up their chase. Although the plan did have the potential to succeed, Majima knew that Sagawa could read through the entire plan and did not want to go through the plan of killing someone else in her place. Lee gets angered at Majima's betrayal and fights him, with the former losing. Majima then leaves Makoto in Lee's care and declares that his battles will be his own and he does not want Makoto to be involved with him, as he knows what consequences he faces with Sagawa. After discovering that Nishitani has killed the woman that looked identical to Makoto, Majima returns to the warehouse knowing the dangers that Makoto faces. Lee plans for Makoto's escape but is soon betrayed by Lee's friend, who reveals their hiding spot to Sagawa's henchmen. Majima fights them off and escapes with Makoto while Lee heals his friend. Makoto goes through town while Majima protects her against Sagawa's henchmen and they eventually meet back up with Lee. Lee then starts up the car but before Makoto can reach the car with Majima, the car explodes in flames. Makoto is faint after the explosion and Majima tries to make sure that she is okay by shaking her. Makoto and Majima are approached by Sagawa, who is there to finish off the both of them, but he is then shot in the hand and back by Sera. Sera knocks out Majima and takes Makoto into hiding. She's later brought to a building where she met Sera and Kiryu, who planned to get her to Tokyo safely with Oda. Initially, the trip went well, but the cab that Oda hire got intercepted by Shibusawa's men in a drive-by, causing them to stop at a construction site. After the incident, both Makoto and Kiryu made it safely to a love hotel where they decided to stop for the night. In the hotel, Kiryu revealed that her brother now lives in Kamurocho. Eventually, both made it to Kamurocho, where both decided to stay at a homeless man's shack in West Park to lay low. In Kamurocho, Makoto managed to met her brother, only to find out that her brother's died after receiving a blow from a sledgehammer while being tortured previously. Nearing the end of the game, Makoto reunited with Majima, now having recovered parts of her vision. She revealed her brother's torture and murder to Majima, and Majima told her that his boss no longer wanted her dead, and instead wanted to purchase the Empty Lot. Stating that she no longer cares about the whole ordeal nor herself, Makoto then offers Majima one billion yen if he can carry out her revenge plan, which was to kill Dojima's three lieutenants. Majima tries his best to encourage her not to go into the path of vengeance, but Makoto is saddened by his rejection and attempts to walk away from him, wanting to be by herself. She trips and Majima tries to help her up, but she tells him once again to leave her alone. Majima, feeling pity and compassion, invites her to eat takoyaki, the first meal that he bought for her during her stay at the warehouse, to talk over her plans. Makoto accepts and they walk through town, searching for a takoyaki stand. They eventually find one and Majima orders their food. As Majima turns back to look at her, he notices that a leaf has fallen on top of her head and delicately picks it off, causing a bashful reaction from both Makoto and the elderly woman who is serving their food. The elderly woman compliments Majima's chivalry, causing him to blush and rushes her to make their food. Makoto then stops his bickering by stating that Majima is indeed a very good person and that if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be alive. Her comment surprises Majima, making her feel a bit embarrassed herself after revealing her feelings and tries to brush off the conversation by changing the topic to food. Majima then gazes at her from behind, seeing her purity, innocence and reading her true emotions about him. Later on, she made it to discuss the deal with the Dojima family at the Sebastian Garden Palace in Roppongi, where she agreed that Dojima may have the land at the cost of the family's three lieutenants' lives. Majima caught up to her, only for her to got shot by Lao Gui. After witnessing the shot, Majima enters into madness and fights off all of the men that where left over to take care of them both. Majima sadly approaches Makoto and she still has some consciousness. She apologizes to Majima for all of the troubles that she's caused him during their journey together and Majima brushes it off, forgives her, and tells her to not worry about it. Makoto then uses her hand to grasp the hands of Majima and takes one last breath where she is presumed dead. While Majima mourns over her death, Sera swoops in and rushes her to the hospital, where she is taken care of by doctors. Makoto managed to survive the shot and regain consciousness, and the rights to Empty Lot now belonged to Masaru Sera. Makoto and her doctor friend are being harassed by two men on the street who want to take them out. As her doctor friend is getting grabbed by one of the men, Makoto slaps him and tells her to run off as she can take care of the situation herself. Makoto is then threatened by the two men but everything stops as Majima walks in. Makoto has no idea who Majima is and believes that he is just a leader of the two yakuza because she has never fully identified his face when she was with him. It turns out that the two men are apart of Majima's crew and they tell him that they'll use Makoto as a way of generating cash by using her in a "video." Just as they are about to reveal Majima's name to Makoto, they are knocked out cold by him and she is both frightened and confused on why he has done what he did. Both both share a moment of silence and gaze at each other, as Majima knows who she is and Makoto not knowing who he is. Not knowing the entirety of the situation, her male doctor friend attempts to save her from Majima, believing that he intends to harm her. Majima takes the doctor away from Makoto and has a short conversation with him, telling him to take care of Makoto for his sake. Majima walks away with sorrow and heartache and the doctor returns to Makoto, finally mustering up the courage to talk to her. Makoto comments that he, Majima, was looking at her with a very sad eye after he walked away from her bitter sweetly. She stares at Majima walking away, getting the feeling that she may know him. The last scene shows Makoto walking into the small lot, where she lays down a bouquet of flowers down in the place where her brother had passed away. She talks of how she thanked everyone who has helped her throughout the ordeal, like Kiryu and Sera, but has not properly thanked the one person who was by her side the most because she never caught their name or face, which was Majima. As she takes a moment to pray, a chime goes off somewhere and Makoto notices that it's coming a mound of dirt in front of her. She digs out her watch, which was taken and repaired by Majima, essentially symbolizing that he wants to return her life back to the normal days before her life went downhill. She thanks him wholeheartedly and cries one final time, leaving her with the reminder that her savior is still alive. Yakuza Kiwami 2 The Truth of Goro Majima Majima goes to Sotenbori to receive information on his lackey Kawamura whom is currently on the run. He finds out that Kawamura frequents a massage parlor called Hogushi Kaikan, the place where he first encountered Makoto. As he enters the parlor, he is greeted by a receptionist who explains to him that Kawamura regularly gambles on the floor above them, but hasn't seen him recently. He thanks her but before leaving, she stops him to at least get a massage since she gave him information. He is hesitant at first, but agrees to a 30 minute massage course. As he is waiting for a massage on the futon, Makoto enters and introduces herself as Tateyama Makoto, shocking him and forcing him to mask his identity in the folds of his arms. As she massages him, Majima turns to look back and notices that she is wearing her watch with a new wristband. Makoto senses that he is worried about her watch and tells him that 18 years ago, a man who saved her returned her watch. She tells him that she used to be blind and only got to see the mans silhouette, which saddens her deeply. She had to change her old brown wristband to a blue colored one because it was wearing out, although she loved the old one the most. She then tells him that ever since that man saved her, she has had a wonderful life with a husband and child, something that she has always yearned for. She has been staying in Sotenbori ever since, working at Hogushi Kaikan, in hopes of meeting her savior once more and thanking him for all of his efforts. She catches herself rambling her life to him and says that she has never told this story to her husband and hopes for Majima to keep it a secret. Majima giggles and sighs from time to time, but remains mostly silent throughout the entire encounter and prepares to leave but is halted by her giving him her business card. She asks him if they have ever met before and in order to hide his identity, Majima replies by shaking his head no. He stares at her watch and she smiles back at him. She asks him before leaving if his body feels better after the massage and Majima mutters to himself that thanks to her, she took 18 years of pain away. Makoto thanks him for receiving her services and he leaves. In the final scene, Makoto is on a plane with her family and when the flight attendant asks for the passengers to take out their passports, she digs in her purse only to find a gift. She recalls that her receptionist gave it to her when a customer dropped it off, but left no name, saying that it was probably from a recent client. She opens it and is stunned that her similar brown old wristband is in the box. She tries to figure out who could've known about this and finally realizes that the person she was rambling her life to at Hogushi Kaikan was her savior, Majima. She cries and a few hours later, her family wakes up during the flight. Makoto tells her husband that her new life can finally begin, confusing her husband and asking her if she has any worries. Makoto says that she no longer has anything to worry about, as her wishes have been fulfilled, finally meeting Majima after her eyesight returned and thanking him. In the end, it is shown that she changed her blue wristband to the new one that Majima gifted her. Appearance Makoto has short, brown hair. Her eyes are brown, and there is a beauty mark below the left side of her lower lip. In her earlier encounters, she wears a brown trench coat over a pink Hogushi Kaikan work uniform, a pair of cuffed blue jeans, black socks and a pair of white velcro shoes. Outside the parlor, she holds a guide cane to aid her mobility. It is later revealed that the cane has a concealed knife in it. Later on in the game, she wears a charcoal black trench coat over a white button shirt, black slim-fit pants, and a pair of dress shoes. In the epilogue, Makoto is seen wearing a blue blazer with gold buttons under a white dress, black leggings, and black dress shoes. Personality She's depicted as a kind, but otherwise frail woman that is traumatized by her past. During the events of Yakuza 0, she starts becoming self-reliant and brave. Over the course of the game, she and Majima develop mutual feelings for one another, but Majima cannot act upon those feelings with her since he has permanent connections to the yakuza. Makoto is very independent, as she can run errands by herself despite having a loss of vision. Gallery Majima grabs Makoto from falling.png|Makoto x Majima 2923606-makoto makimura.jpg 2017-08-27 (5).png|Makoto in Yakuza Kiwami 2 2017-08-27 (12).png|Makoto sees the half shadow of Majima in her light blurred visions 2017-08-27 (13).png|Makoto walks away after Majima refused her vengeance request|link=Majima and Makoto 2017-08-27 (16).png|Majima asks her to go with him for takoyaki 2017-08-27 (18).png|Makoto answers that Majima is his keeper 2017-08-27 (20).png|Makoto faint bleeding front of grieving Majima 2017-08-27 (21).png|Makoto encounters Majima without finding out she is Makoto Makimura 2017-08-27 (23).png|Majima realizes Makoto is blind and not allow to be spotted. 2017-08-27 (27).png|Majima persuades Makoto to massage him 2017-08-27 (28).png|Makoto feels scared carrying Majima's right leg 2017-08-27 (36).png|Kiryu and Makoto 2017-08-27 (43).png|Makoto reunites with her brother for the last time 2017-08-27 (44).png|Makoto meet Majima for very last time even without knowing who he is again. 2017-08-27 (48).png|Makoto's ending ryuu_009_cs1w1_296x.jpg|Makoto Makimura full render Trivia * Her favorite food appears to be takoyaki, as she requested it to Majima both in Sotenbori and in Kamurocho. * The Conversion Disorder plot device has been used previously in the Yakuza series. The'' Yakuza 3 ''character Saki became mute after seeing her father commit suicide. References Category:Characters Category:Yakuza 0 characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 characters Category:Females Category:Allies